Tsundere and Logical monster
by ledochorz
Summary: Graduation and date...what will Hachiman do if the Tsurumi Rumi stated her feeling to him? Warning: May be OOC maybe?


**Tsundere and Logical monster (Oneshot)**

 **By: Ledochorz**

* * *

Today is the graduation day of Tsurumi Rumi. She is Hikigaya student and one of the loner make by Hikigaya mistake. Hikigaya Hachiman has decided to treat her at classy café. The name of the café is Angel Ladder. With the help of his acquaintance, he manages to reserves some space at the Angel Ladder and gets a special price.

"Mr Hikigaya and Miss Tsurumi your table is at the balcony. Please follow me." The part-timer shows Hikigaya and Tsurumi table.

"Here we are. May I take your order sir?"

Both Hikigaya and Tsurumi proceed to place their order.

"Hooo, I never taught that you have a good taste in choosing date place Hachiman. Its classy and elegant here. Did you get bonus already Hachiman?" Tsurumi as usual play and tease her beloved teacher.

In school their interaction so intimate until most male student have given up in asking Tsurumi going out. Hachiman always try to avoid Tsurumi advancement however it's always futile. Tsurumi is more better in encounter his trick. At the end, he has given up and just follows with Tsurumi temperament. Tsurumi will just cuddle or hug his arm when he in his way back home. Its something unpleasant and pleasant at the same time. Consider that she have grown at "certain" parts.

"It's quite amusing when looking at you Hachiman."

"Amusing? Like what? Like an animal in Zoo? Oh please Tsurumi-san. Furthermore call me _Sensei_ not Hachiman."

"Hachiman is Hachiman no matter who you are. AND my name is Rumi. Call me RUMI. Better remember it Hachiman."

"Because of you behavior like this I always get cold glare from male student at school you know. Please don't make my life more miserable Tsurumi-san."

"Just admit that you have date me. End of the story. It's RUMI, RUMI! Mou!"

Tsurumi puffing her cheek after that.

 _Wait!Wait! Wait! What the hell? Please stop doing that That Rumi-Rumi! I don't know how much I can stand watching you. I may jump and hug and cuddle you if my Sanity levels decrease to zero. I might become criminal if this happen much longer. You sure hyper cute RUMI-RUMI!_

With cold sweat flowing from his head, Hachiman trying to act cool and nullify Tsurumi Rumi cuteness in front of him.

"Oh please Tsurumi-san. You have old already. You should act and behave like 18 years old growing girl. I see you as my little sister. And please, I don't remember that we both dating. Nope. Not in my dream also. I just do some pest control when some horny youth try to get near you. "

"You sound like overprotecting parent, Hachiman."

"Yeah your right. Maybe If I married, have a child; I may have become a loving and doting parent already." Hikigaya smile and take a sip of his coffee.

"It is quite disgusting when you said like that Hachiman." Tsurumi hold her temple after hearing Hikigaya's child-con declaration.

Their drink has been delivered when both of them in silent mode?…

Playing with her straw, Tsurumi trying to ask the question that have been in her mind since a few days ago.

"Ney….Hiratsuka-sensei said that the reason you teaching at Sobu High is because I'm here. Is that true Hachiman?

"Well…erm…huh. Yeah,"

"Hooo, so you have fallen in love with me since then? You a such lolicon Hachiman. Mind if I make a police report about this? fufufu"

"I just want to finish my work. Since I was the reason your become outcast. Furthermore please don't take my concern as love. It's guilty feelings rather than love."

"Guilty? When did I blame you? I never say it's your fault. It's the opposite. I appreciate your hard work Hachiman."

"Appreciate like hell. So tell me, what can I do to revert you back to normal girl Tsurumi-san?"

"Normal? I never thought that there is "NORMAL" word in your dictionary Hachiman. Furthermore please define the word normal based on logi-"

"Okay stop! Huh~ so there is no way. Yosh. Erm..maa. By the way, congratulation on your graduation."

"Changing the topic so fast. Looks like your skills have been updated to the rotten adult Hachiman. Thank you for the wish."

"Seriously, please stop mocking this old teacher. I may get a heart attack if I you mocking me even further. It's bad to my health actually."

"As pathetic as ever, no wonder there is no girl wants to date you."

"I'm dying here."

"kuf. Ku..hahahah.."

Both of them burst to laugh. The cool and elegant Tsurumi in school become like a spoiled child when she together with Hikigaya. Hikigaya on the other hand have realized Tsurumi act towards him. However he tries to avoid from making any moved. He really treasures his relationship with her. He doesn't want that if he done a wrong move it could affect their relationship and he could not see her again. Deep inside, he like her but he never admit it. If there is a girl that he willing to help even it may affect his life, it is always Rumi.

"Hachiman, Hiratsuka-sensei said that you gonna quit from teaching, is that true Hachiman?"

"Yeah, I'm quite sick with human interaction already. Honestly it tired me than I have expected."

"What will you do after this?"

"I plan to pursue my study in Masters. If can, I want to get my Phd before 35 years old."

"After that?"

"Doing some research. Well, maybe taking some course and become lecturer at college. Well, something likes that."

"How about married?"

"It's out of my reach Tsurumi-san."

"..." Tsurumi Rumi loss her word when she listen to Hachiman answer.

"Tsurumi-san?"

Closing her eyes, inhale and exhale. Rumi prepared her heart.

"Please be my teacher forever Hachiman." Rumi make a declaration to Hachiman.

Hikigaya chocking his drink and some of it even came out from his nose. Wiping his nose and mouth with his handkerchief's, Hikigaya try to process the illogical request from the abnormal girl in front him and at the same time calming his heart that have been beating like crazy..

"Maaa…Tsurumi-ssa-san. Please stop saying something that may cause misunderstanding. This old man may not be able to hold his urge and may propose to you and get rejected on the spot."

"…it's…..okay….I'm….ready….furthermore there is no way I will reject you...Hachiman baka." Rumi murmuring in low voice tone.

"Tsu-Tsurumi-san?"

"…..In fairy tale, at the end of journey….the knight…and the princess will marry at the end of the story…it such a happy end. I wonder if I could achieve that happy end. No…I wonder if WE could achieve it. I want to achieve my happy end with you, Hachiman"

Tsurumi lower her head and playing with her finger. Her face is blushing red like tomatoes while her heart is beating

"….Fairy tale is fairy tale because real life is far from it. My story has ended already. You should think about yours." Still controlling his self-sanity, Hachiman try to divert the question with his statement while his face is burning like a frying octopus already.

"I have decided that my story is being with you."

"You could find a better man Tsurumi. Please don't make a mistake by choosing me."

"Are you deaf Hachiman? I have decided that I want to be with you!"

"Urg…we are both teacher and student. What will people think when they see you together with me? Please forget it Tsurumi-san."

"Hooo. Since when Mr. Logic and reason think about community perspective? Let me tell you the reason I'm still single until now, it is because I have fall in love with you since long time ago. Furthermore you are not teacher anymore right? You want to quit right? For you information, I don't want something that fragile like couple pairing or lover. I want something that concrete, which binds two people in pure feelings for eternity. Because of that, I waiting…I waiting this long. I keep waiting until the right time to tell you. This is not a platonic love or what so ever. This is real. My feeling to you is real. I love you Hikigaya Hachiman. I love you! I really-really love you baka!"

Tears flowing down from Tsurumi determine eyes. Hachiman on the other way feel really hurt at his heart. He try to make Tsurumi stop from proceed any further.

"Tsurumi….please…please…stop."

"Stupid Hachiman….how much did I need to tell you that I love you? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Don't ever see me again!"

Tsurumi stand up and try to run away. Hachiman catch her hand and pull her to his chest. He hug her. Tightly like something that will break if he let her go. He realized it. He also loves her. He love her to the extent he afraid he lose he. Cause of that he don't want to confess and get rejected.

Still hugging and hold her tight Hachiman say something that he has hold from all time.

"I love you too. It just I'm coward. I'm afraid to lose you. I don't know what I could do if you are lost from my sight. I really-really treasure our time together. Because of that….because of that I don't want to make wrong move. If that's what you want, I can't request any more than that. Tsurumi Rumi, Please be my BRIDE!."

"Yes…baka…Our story just begun. This time please don't run away, my future husband."

"Yes…my beloved future wife"

Closed their eyes together, a passionate kiss full of coffee and juice are placed.

Parting from the kiss, still in embrace, Rumi chuckle a bit.

"kufufuf, its quite weird when we say something about 'future' wife and husband."

"It's not a problem right; you already make a mistake in choosing me."

"Nope. Its worthy. It feel so worthy to wait this long. I never know that my first kiss will taste coffee."

Both of them parting from their embracement. Then Tsurumi Rumi hold Hachiman's hand to her chest.

"Once again….please… Please be my teacher forever Hikigaya Hachiman…"

"Honestly, my youth romantic comedy is wrong than I have expected."

* * *

 **Behind the Angel Ladder kitchen's….**

"Baka! Baka! Hachiman!"

"Ermmm….Miss Manager Kawasaki-san?"

"What? Did you have some business with me part-timer-san?"

"Noooooo! But that the 5th glass that you broke."

"Just diminished yourself before I broke your bone next!"

"Ye-yes!"

 **-end-**

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Hohohohohoho fanfic need more Tsudere Rumi story~**

 **(=_=) Rumi is life Rumi is Justice~~~~Ledochorz**


End file.
